


Character buiding stories

by MisterEEK



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEEK/pseuds/MisterEEK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short character building stories dealing around a couple of Blazblue OC's<br/>Tags added as needed<br/>Explicit chapters marked in notes<br/>Is structured the same as the story these characters come from</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These stories probably won't be that good but that's kind of the point, as with allowing me to help along some character development

_As the sun sets a cat beastkin slowly trudges into her home, blood staining her clothes_

**Konoe:** _As she enters she notices her father hunched over a map_ I'm assuming you've had another successful day father. 

_The fellow cat beastkin glances up giving his daughter a quick smile which turns into a grimace as he sees the state of her clothes_

**Koyoto:** As successful as one can be during a war, especially in-between getting harassed by the other leaders over _unneeded risk_ and having to throw men against an opponent we know they can't beat. 

**Konoe:** considering how busy we medical staff have been you must have kicked up the attacks. Speaking of attacks where's mother and sis? 

_Koyoto shifts in his seat checking a clock_

 **Koyoto:** As far as I know their still out scouting the enemy for tomorrows sortie, should be back soon.

 _Konoe pours out some tea, handing her father a cup and sitting down next to him_

**Konoe:** And how do you think Aira's doing, she hasn't been back for a month, and I'm staring to get worried. 

_Koyoto sighs and gestures to some files_

**Koyoto:** Well she's made her drops on time so far, and remember how lucky you are the both of you weren't executed as traitors. I had to call in every favor I had to keep the both of you relatively safe. 

**Konoe:** Because being forced to tend to the dead and dying exclusively is the best possible scenario, all while my wife is forced to work as a double agent in a government known for torturing those who betray them. 

_Konoe stands, and begins to move back into her room_

**Koyoto:** like I said the best case scenario, now at least try to sleep, if they don't listen you'll have plenty of work tomorrow and theres always a few who can be saved.

_Konoe stops for a second before moving into her room, shutting the door behind her_

**Konoe:** You'd better not leave me after all we've been through Aira, or i'll find a way to kill you myself


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this kind of didn't work out as I intended it so I decided to split it into two chapters to get it posted some time in the near future   
> -Explicit content  
> -Viewer discretion is advised  
> -I apologize in advance

_Konoe enters her bedroom, shedding her clothes and quickly entering the adjacent bathroom_

Konoe: One of the few pleasures I have after this horror, just so long as I don't get called out again. They leave me half dead victims of their squabbles and I won't be able to do anything if I can't rest.

_As she waits for the water to heat up Konoe glances in the mirror running her hand down a scar along her side, given to her while attempting to apprehend a spy in the rebellion_

**Konoe:** Damn, forgot to keep up the treatments, at least it's not that noticeable unless your looking for it.

_As she steps into the shower Konoe freezes for a second, her ears perking up at a breeze before falling back across her back._

**Konoe:** Calm down, she's not coming back for a while so don't get your hopes up. _Starts purring as the water begins running down her body_ As much as I'd like her to be here she has her own work to do.

_Konoe uses her magic to construct a brush, washing the day's blood away_

**Konoe:** I know you don't have a choice, but please hurry back

_As she showers Konoe slides down the wall, rubbing her breasts and moaning her absent lovers name. The brush, bending to her will, reforms into a long dildo which she sets right to work using. Meanwhile in the next room a lithe woman slides in through a window, sliding her cloak over her head and entering the adjacent room, attempting to be as quiet as possible_

**???:** _(Slides up being Konoe, taking the opportunity to grab Konoes tits from behind)_ As much as I love a show, and not that i'm complaining, but you generally need an audience for it to be effective

_(Konoe jumps, giving out a loud yell, then spins around in the air and delivering a slap to her wife's face)_

**Konoe;** What the fuck led you to believe that that was a good idea? Do you have any idea how much stress the whole leaving right after we had a fight ...

**Aira:** _Leans in, using a kiss to shut Konoe up_ You can be mad at me all you want later, but I haven't seen you for long enough that I think we could both use this.

_She reaches down and begins moving the construct back and forth while relocking Konoe into a deep kiss before moving her head down and beginning to draw slow circles around her wife's breasts with her tongue_

**Konoe:** _Gives out a loud moan and submits while waiting for an opportunity, and when Aira lets down her guard uses her weight to flip her much smaller wife onto her hands and knees_ Don't think that I'm going to let you get away with distracting me like that _She reaches down an repositions the dildo, pulling it out and using it to tease Aira_ so I think a little punishment is in order.

_Aira attempts to object but any thoughts are whisked away as Konoe shoves the Dildo into her mouth while using her other hand to roughly rip away her bra, leaving Aira's small but perky tits exposed, her nipples hardening at the rough treatment. Konoe leans back, using the lull to form shackles around Aira's arms an legs._

**Aira:** _Nervously gasps for breath as the dildo slides out of her mouth_ Ok I think you've made your point dear, so why don't you let me down so we can talk.

_Konoe ignores her pleas using the shackles to pull her wife down, setting the dildo aside and laying a hard bite on her shoulder and snickering at the high pitched whine her wife gives off_

**Konoe:** Oh no, I don't intend to let you go again anytime soon, you left in the middle of the goddamn night because you didn't want to hear what I had to say so I have no intention of talking tonight. _to punctuate her statement Konoe grabs the dildo and beings outlining her captives slit, evoking an immediate reaction from the chained elemental._

**Aira:** _Voice shaking from the effects of the teasing and her nervousness_ Ok I can see that your a bit upset, but we both know the current situation, there was nothing I could have done to sta...

_Aira is quickly silenced by the feeling of the dildo being rammed into her slit before suddenly jerking up as Konoe leans in taking her wife's nipple into her mouth gently tugging it_

**Konoe:** _her voice lowers, shaking as she pulls back leaving her wife hanging there as Konoe moves back_ You seem to forget that my parents run intelligence in this sector, you weren't set to be deployed for another two days ... _Konoe bursts into tears, the constructs disappearing due to the lack focus_ Look I know you just agreed to this because the alternative was your death, and I was ok with that, but you keep insisting that you actually care about me and then whenever I try to sit down and talk about it you always have an excuse or you try to run, and I just don't think I can take that anymore.

_Aira kneels down so she can look Konoe in the eye and smiles, easing her down so the two are sitting before drawing her into a deep kiss before breaking away and smiling._

**Aira:** I realize I haven't been as attentive as I should be, and that I shouldn't have left that way. The way this whole thing happened wasn't ideal and it caught both of us off guard... look I'm not good at this, my relationship with you is the only emotional connection I've ever made, every other connection I've made was either for information or to kill someone, but that's not an excuse and the last thing I ever want you to feel is that I did this for any reason other than that I love you.

_Konoe's eyes grow huge as she begins to understand the weight of what her lover is saying and she immediately sweeps her up in her arms_

**Konoe:** Look I think we just need to go to bed and have this conversation when we're both rested. _She leans in and whispers_ And I think I needs to apologize for today so we should really get well rested for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Record Konoe's powers are the ability to heal and the ability to construct objects, and Aira's are pretty much everything wind related
> 
> Any other questions feel free to ask
> 
> I regret nothing


End file.
